Warriors Out Takes
by Sketchy Cannabis
Summary: A small collection of outtakes that I imagine having happened within the Warrior series that weren't included in the books.


Summary: A small collection of out-takes that I imagine having happened within the Warrior series that weren't included in the books. Inspired by Reddeh. If you like these, read their Deleted Scenes. They're quite good.

Title: Stormfur Spills the Beans

Rating: K+

Sketchy Cannabis -- 10/19/06

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Stormfur watched Brook in a nervous way. The tip of his tail was twitching a little from side to side. He was uneasy for reasons he didn't know.

Over the past days of traveling, Stormfur had felt more and more excluded from Riverclan. He held nothing against Hawkfrost or the others of his clan – the fact that they were all fitting in and making friends did not bother him. It made his heart swell with pride to see them all adjust to the situation so wonderfully. He still had doubts about what Midnight had told them, but making it through the mountains had been the hardest part.

There was still the matter of Brook to deal with though. Leaving her the last time had been numbed a bit because of his sister's death. But now he realized how much he'd missed her. When he'd found her searching through the clan for him, he thought his gray pelt might very well have turned pink with pleasure.

Now his amber eyes were on her as she ate her fresh-kill. She'd just returned from a hunting patrol and her tabby coat was fluffed. The warm feeling in his stomach surfaced a little as he finally moved over to her, trying to sound casual. She was sharing her fresh-kill with another Tribe member, who looked up quickly at Stormfur. Even if the two cats themselves were a little in denial, the Clan and Tribe weren't nearly as naïve. The cat quickly excused herself after a quick bite. She smiled softly at Brook.

Brook smiled up at him, a little purr sounding from her chest as she watched him through half-lidded eyes. "Stormfur," she commented in greeting. He liked the way she said his name. It was different.

"Hi Brook." He flashed her a smile, his tail curling around his paws as he watched her. The rest of the Clan was sleeping by now. The blizzard had subsided, and the Tribe cats were so attuned to the weather, they immediately jumped on the chance to hunt.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Brook eyed the fresh-kill pile for a second before returning her gaze to Stormfur.

"Probably." He gave her a sheepish grin and wondered what Leopardstar would say if she knew that he wasn't sleeping and resting up for the journey. They would be leaving in the morning.

Silence befell the two cats as the faint white noise continued in the background. He could hear the waterfall, pounding onto the rocks below as continually as it had the first time he'd traveled through these mountains.

Finally, Stormfur blurted out, his hesitation gone for a second due to his frustration. "Would Stoneteller mind if I stayed?" If he could've, he now surely would have been some shade of pink. His words spilled out as he continued talking, trying to justify himself to the tabby cat. "I don't really have anything to stay for, and Riverclan will be strong without me. And I really like you." He had been confused about his feelings for her and Squirrelpaw for a while, but he'd straightened them out easily enough when he'd seen how Brambleclaw had looked at her. There was no doubting that feeling.

Brook was looking at her paws, her eyes trained on them and what was left of her fresh-kill. After a second, she looked up, her eyes full of an emotion that sent Stormfur's heart into somersaults. "You would stay?"

Stormfur nodded, moving to curl up beside her. Brook said nothing more, but instead twined her tail with his. She shyly pushed her fresh-kill towards him. Stormfur took a bite, pushed it back to her, and settled down.

It was strange to sleep on this side of the cave, without his Clan. But he had Brook's soft fur, her sweet scent… and if he thought about it enough, he swore he could hear Feathertail laughing at him gently.

But it could've just been the waterfall.

A/N: Requests and suggestions gladly accepted.


End file.
